


A Night To Forget

by cheney1317



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheney1317/pseuds/cheney1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan are madly in love with each other. Something happens that causes their lives to change forever. Will they be able to get through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just to set up the story. Please let me know what you guys think or if you have suggestions.

Alex Morgan is a superstar! She is a superstar when it comes to scoring goals for the USWNT. She is a superstar in the eyes of the media, with sponsors, and appearances. She is a superstar in the eyes of the fans, the screaming little girls and the onlooking soccer fans.

To Tobin Heath, Alex Morgan is a superstar for many other reasons besides her skill and fame. Alex is beautiful and perfect in every way imaginable. She is compassionate and caring to every person she encounters. Tobin loves everything about Alex Morgan. 

Alex and Tobin have been happily together for over a year now. About a month earlier, Tobin had finally popped the question to Alex. The whole team, besides Alex of course, had seen it coming from a mile away. When Tobin finally asked, Alex was in tears as the midfielder slid the ring onto her and she said yes.

Alex loves every aspect of Tobin Heath. Her passion and love for life and the game is so contagious and makes Alex love her even more. Tobin is so strongly rooted in her faith and the way she lives it out that it is spreads to everyone around her. Alex loves the softness in Tobin’s eyes, her chill demeanor, and how her smile could light up a room. Tobin Heath is exactly the that Alex wants to spend the rest of her life with.

Sometimes they would lay in bed, Tobin’s arms wrapped around Alex and Alex’s head resting on her chest, and they would talk about things like their future together. They wanted to have a family and stay super involved in soccer and in the community. They talked about how they wanted to wait to settle down until they were older and had their careers. They talked about their friends and how they would all grow up together. They over talking about how perfect their lives would be together.

Right now they were focusing on their present. They were hitting the peak of their game. Tobin had gotten back from PSG a few months before and the team was preparing for World Cup Qualifying with more camps and friendlies. They were all extremely focused on a different outcome and coming out with a the gold hanging around their necks. Some nights the two women would fall asleep deep in conversation of tactics and strategies.

Things were going great for them. With the US team Alex and Tobin had found their roles and with Portland they were leading the team. The US teams were still with their club teams for a few more weeks before another camp and more games in preparation for qualifying.

Alex and Tobin were currently living in the team apartments, but they had started looking at houses after they got engaged. Both of them had fallen in love with Portland and wanted to make it a place where they could lay some permanent roots. Even though they still hadn't found the right house for them, they eagerly searched. They wanted to find the perfect place for them. Somewhere they could settle down and make their own, somewhere they could eventually start a family.

Although they did want to start a family, they had both agreed that they wanted to wait until after the World Cup and probably the Olympics. It was getting close to a year out and they both wanted to be ready physically, mentally, and emotionally. For now, they would enjoy getting married and being a family together and with their teammates.

Right now, Alex and Tobin had shifted their focus to taking their club team, Portland Thorns, far into the playoffs again. The end of the season was nearing and they were in the playoff hunt.

In Portland’s last game things hadn't gone well. They were playing in Seattle, which is always a hostile environment. The team was having difficulty connecting passes and getting the ball up to Alex and Sinc. Whenever Tobin was able to thread a ball through to Alex, the forward was roughly bodied off the ball. Seattle’s defense was getting underneath Alex’s skin and she was getting visibly frustrated. Tobin tried to calm her fiancé at every moment she could. She would tell Alex to take a deep breath and calm down, but Alex would just walk off with anger in her eyes.

By the second half tensions were very high. The game was still tied at zero and no team was showing signs of breaking through. Finally Portland won a ball and was able to send it over to Alex. She sprinted on to it, but suddenly felt her feet cut out from beneath her and she went flying to the turf. She sat up yelling at the ref for a call. Tobin got right in the face of the referee saying Seattle had been doing that all game and he wasn’t calling anything. He did end up calling the foul, but he also gave Tobin a yellow card for arguing. 

On the free kick Tobin sent a ball in and Alex was able to get over the defender and head the ball into the goal. The defender was angry and got in Alex's face. The forward was able to contain her emotions and ran back to the center circle. 

The next time down the field Alex got tangled up with one of Seattle’s defenders and they both hit the ground hard. The referee blew the whistle and ran to the two angry women. Alex was fuming and the defender pouched her off of her. Alex retaliated and got up in the defender’s face. The referee quickly showed Alex a yellow and Tobin stepped to try and pull her fiancé back. After that Alex was just out of sync.

It wasn't long before a substitution came on for Portland and Alex’s number was on the board. The forward was angry that she was coming off. As she trotted off the field she glared the whole way to the bench and immediately plopped down on the bench without a word to anyone.

In the final five minutes of the game, Seattle ended up scoring to tie the game. Portland managed to thwart the last few attacks and hold on for the draw. Not surprisingly, every player on the team was angry with how the game ended up. The locker room was tense and no one talked. Alex quickly changed and headed for the bus. Tobin caught up with her and grabbed her hand, knowing how annoyed the younger girl was.

“Alex what’s up with you?” Tobin asked. “What happened out there?”

“I don’t know Tobin!” Alex raised her voice. “They were just all over me and I was so annoyed and I lost it.”

Tobin wrapped her arm around Alex and they got on the bus. Alex fell asleep on Tobin’s shoulder as she was deep in thought about the events of the game. The midfielder just held the sleeping woman until they got back.

When they arrived in Portland, Tobin gently woke Alex and lead her to the car. On their way back to the apartments, Alex silently stared out the window with Tobin’s hand in hers. She was happy that Tobin was being so understanding and supportive and not pushing Alex. When they got home they went right to bed, Tobin holding Alex the whole night.

Over the next couple of days, the players and staff worked to fix their mistakes so they could get back in the win column. Their next was against Kansas City and they all knew it was going to be a tough game. Every day they would come home exhausted. They would just make dinner together and talk and go to bed.

In the week following the Seattle game, Alex had started to receive some hate on social media. People were talking about her being a diva and being too dramatic. They thought she expected too many calls to go her way because of who she was. Alex had seen some of the things, but really just focused on ignoring them and focusing on her game. Tobin was a little troubled by it because she didn't want people hurting or affecting Alex. She stood by her fiancé’s side through any struggles she faced.

Two days before the game, Kansas City arrived in Portland. Tobin and Alex were both excited to see some of their national team teammate. Tobin was particularly excited to see one of her best friends, Lauren Holiday. Even though they were all looking forward to seeing each other, everyone was extremely focussed on the game ahead.

At practice the next day Alex very focused on her game. She was working really hard and it was bringing up the level of play among her teammates. She and Sinc were connecting up top, Tobin was working well the midfield, and everything was flowing well together. After Cindy talked and they broke from the huddle some of the players were called to speak with the media. Alex ignored her call and stayed on the field to get in some extra touches and shots.

Tobin made her way over to the line of media and began answering questions about the match the next day. She ignored any questions relating to Alex’s issues on the field and told them that the forward had the full support of her teammates and fans. When she had finished with the media, Tobin headed to the tunnel to wait for Alex.

Soon Kansas City players began making their way into the tunnel to get ready for practice. Tobin’s eyes lit up when Lauren came over to her. They shared a long hug and they exchanged casual conversation for a few minutes. Alex eventually had to get off the field to make way for Kansas City. Tobin and Lauren said their goodbyes and headed off.

Tobin and Alex each showered and changed from practice and then headed for the car. Alex had one hand on the steering wheel and the other in Tobin’s.

“How was Cheney?” Alex asked. “I’m sorry I didn't make it over there, I just need to get some shots in.”

“Don't’ worry about it, she understood.” Tobin assured her. “She is doing good though. It was nice to talk to her again. I feel like it’s been forever since we saw her you know?”

“Yeah I’m glad you got to see her too. Are we all going to get together after the game tomorrow?” Alex inquired.

“Actually they have to leave after the game because they have a game in New York two days after our game.” Tobin replied. “Cheney and I were talking about maybe getting together tonight just for dinner and to catch up. Nothing too late or anything, just to hang out with everyone.”

“Yeah that sounds great!” Alex said. “Tell her we’re in!”

They got back the the apartment and still had a few hours to kill so they decided to eat a light lunch and watch whatever game was on tv. As they sat on the couch Alex started to feel tired. She closed her head and rested her head on her hand for a second. Tobin laughed as Alex was starting to nod off. She pulled the forward closer to her and let her rest on her lap.

When the game was over, Alex was still asleep so Tobin got up quietly, so she wouldn't wake Alex, and covered her with a blanket and kissed her on the head. Then she went to get ready to go out with their friends.

When Tobin went back into the living room to wake up Alex, she noticed that Alex had thrown the blanket off of her and she was dripping sweat, but shivering. Tobin lifted Alex back onto her lap and tried to wake her up.

“Lex, baby wake up.” Tobin gently nudged Alex. When she opened her eyes she was pretty groggy and Tobin could tell she didn't feel well. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t feel good Tobin.” Alex informed her. “My head hurts and I’m tired, and I’m so freezing.”

Tobin felt Alex’s forehead. “I think you have a fever. Come on let’s get you to bed.” Alex stood and headed for the bedroom while Tobin grabbed some medicine and a glass of water.

Alex gulped down the medicine and all the water. Then Tobin had her change out of her sweaty clothes and into some of her UNC shorts and a Nike tank top. Alex laid down and Tobin put a blanket over her and ticked her in.

“Get some rest Alex.” Tobin’s whispered into the sick woman’s ear. “You will feel better tomorrow.”

“Tell Cheney and everyone else that I say hi and I’m sorry I couldn't come.” Alex requested.

“You don't have to be sorry, Lex. Cheney and the girls will understand.” Tobin responded. “Just get some sleep for the game and I’ll be home in a few hours.” With that Tobin kissed Alex on the cheek and Alex closed her eyes and nestled into the bed.

Tobin grabbed her keys and headed to the car to pick up her friends. She was looking forward to seeing them, but felt bad that Alex wouldn’t get to see them. She told herself she wouldn't be gone for too long so she could go back and be with Alex. Little did Tobin know that tonight was the night that would send a ripple through her life, and change her and Alex forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something terrible happens to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: scenes of violence and harm.  
> Read if you wish

As Tobin pulled away from the apartment she passed a large, unsuspecticing figure. She paid no attention to it because she was looking forward to seeing her friends and she figured he lived there and was just walking around outside. 

Back inside the apartment Alex nestled into the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. She knew she needed to get some sleep before the game. Alex was not about to let herself miss this game. She had to prove to anyone who was doubting her that she was still the same Alex Morgan and that she could lead their team. As the forward struggled, she eventually fell into a fitful sleep. 

 

\--

Outside, the figure lurked. He waited to see if there was any activity in the apartment before making his way towards it. He wasn't surprised when he found the door locked. Using his elbow, he shattered the small glass pane on the door and then reached through to let himself in. 

 

\--

The forward's ears perked up at the sound she thought she heard. She wasn't sure if she had indeed heard glass break or the door open. It was still pretty early so she figured it couldn't be Tobin. Alex dismissed the noise, blaming her fever for the delusion.

After a few minutes Alex heard another noise and this time there was no dismissing it. The loud crash sent a wave of alarm through the forward's body. She quietly got out of bed and tip-toed out of the bedroom. As she entered the dark living, Alex instinctively grabbed a rod from the fire place. She could see a figure rummaging around in the corner. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Alex asked as she came upon the large figure. 

The man stopped and slowly turned toward the forward. Although it was too dark to really see his face, Ales was frightened. There was a brief moment of silence as both stood and stared at each other. Then the man sprang into action knocking things over in an attempt to escape. 

Alex's body quickly took over her mind. She swung the rod at the man and hit him hard in the back. Before she knew it he was on the ground in pain. Alex dropped the weapon and ran to the bedroom to call for help. 

Alex attempted to dial Tobin's number. She could hear the angry figure coming towards the door. She hoped the locked door would giver enough time to dial, but her fingers wouldn't move fast enough. The figure came crashing through the door and into the room. Alex dropped the phone before she was able to hit the call button. 

The forward rolled across the bed to avoid the figure. They stood across the bed form each other for a brief second. Next the figure flipped the mattress onto Alex. The figure came at her with all his anger. Alex blacked out and it was all over in the blink of an eye. 

 

\--

Alex tried to force her eyes open. She didn't know how long she had been out, but the figure was gone and she was alone. The forward's whole body ached and she couldn't move. As her eyes scanned the debris covered room they stopped when they came to her phone. She reached out for it, but the pain in the young woman's arm was too great and it sent pain through her entire body. 

Alex slowly readjusted her body and attempted to reach the phone again. This time she was able to scoot it towards her. Tobin's contact was till on the screen when she unlocked it so all she had to do was hit call. Alex prayed her fiancé would answer, she could feel herself slipping back into darkness. She didn't even have enough energy to hold the phone up to her ear. Suddenly the dial tone stopped and there was a familiar voice on the other end. 

"Lex what are you doing up? How are you feeling?" She heard the midfielder ask. Alex couldn't respond as she felt tears and darkness coming. "Alex is everything alright?"

"Tobin…help!" was all the forward could get out before darkness found her amidst the cries. 

 

\--

Tobin and the other women were all having a great time together. They were all sitting in a big booth sharing stories of their club teams and reminiscing about old stories. While Tobin was having a great time, she could't help but fell bad as her mind wondered back to her fiancé being stuck at home, sick. After their plates had been cleared Tobin excused herself to use the bathroom and Lauren joined her. 

"You're going down tomorrow, Tobs!" Lauren challenged. 

"You wish Cheney!" Tobin replied with a grin. "Alex and I are going to kick you butt."

"Well I don't know," she hesitated slightly. "You better keep your girl in check. Wouldn't want her to get another card. What's been up with her anyways? We really missed her tonight."

"I told you she is sick tonight. She really didn't look good and and she has a fever." Tobin snapped. "Alex just has a lot on her mind lately I think. She has a lot of people to please and now a wedding to plan."

"Tobs clam down, I was just messing around." Lauren said in defense. "Besides, trust me I know how stressful it can be to get ready for the wedding. You guys have time. I can't wait for it! I know it will be wonderful and I am so happy for you both." With that Lauren pulled the midfielder into a tight hug. 

Tobin thanked her friend and they headed back to the table. They sat around for a while, laughing and carrying on. All of a sudden a phone rang. Everyone checked their phones and they found it was Tobin's. The midfielder was kind of confused as to why Alex would be calling her. She was supposed to be in bed resting. 

"Lex, what are you doing up? How are you feeling?" Tobin asked. There was no answer and it worried her a little. "Alex is everything alright?"

By now all the women at the table has stopped their conversations and all eyes were in Tobin. She could hear rustling on the other end of the line, then she heard a raspy voice call out, "Tobin...help!" Then silence.

"Alex! Alex can you hear me? What's going on?" Tobin was yelling now, but there was no answer.

"Tobin what's happening?" A concerned Lauren asked. 

"I don't know, but we have to go. I think something happened." Tobin responded. Within seconds all the women were pilling into the car and speeding off to the apartment. 

After what seemed like hours, but really had only been a few minutes, they arrived. Tobin immediately jumped out of the car, followed closely by the other women. Seeing the apartment door ajar, Lauren asked Becky to call 911 then followed Tobin inside. 

Both women stopped in their tracks at the state of the room. The apartment was completely trashed. Things were broken and thrown all across the room and the bedroom door had clearly been broken down. They entered the bedroom, unsure of what they would find. 

"Alex!" Tobin cried out, seeing the forward unconscious on the floor. She knelt down and cradled her head in her own lap. "Lex, baby wake up! Come on I need you to open your eyes for me."

Lauren put two fingers to Alex's neck to check for a pulse. "Tobin she's got a faint heart beat. Stay with her, I'm going to get the medics."

After the ambulance got there everything was a blur. Tobin had watched as they had quickly worked on her fiancé and swept her away in the ambulance, telling Tobin she couldn't go because she was critical and they needed to get her to the hospital as soon as possible. She was left staring at the floor where Alex had laid in the destroyed room. Tobin jumped when she felt the gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey Tobin," Lauren comforted, "why don't we head out and meet them at the hospital."

Tobin didn't say a word, she just turned and head to the car. Outside there were several police officers and lots of flashing lights. Beside Tobin, all the other women had given their statements to the police and were free to go. An officer told Tobin she could give her statement at the hospital. She smiled and they continued to the car. Lauren got in the driver's seat and Tobin slid into the passenger side while the other four squished in the back. The ride was silent. All Tobin could do was stare out the window, praying the love of her life would be okay. 

At the hospital they headed to the emergency room, where there was a lot of commotion. The women approached the nurse at the desk.

"Alex Morgan! We are looking for Alex Morgan." Lauren took charge. Tobin stood silently beside her, looking around as the nurse looked at the computer.

"Prep an emergency OR! We need to find the bleed and stop it now!" There was lots of people shouting from one of the patients in the emergency room. "Keep giving her chest compressions!"

"Look there she is!" Becky called out, recognizing the patient as their friend. 

Alex was surrounded by doctors and nurses. They started to roll her away as the women approached. Tobin ran towards her yelling, "Alex! Alex!" One of the nurses left the forward's side and came to Tobin. 

"Ma'am you have to let her go." The nurse said. "We are taking her up to surgery, I will keep you informed."

Tobin just nodded as the nurse left, following the mass of doctors and nurses trying to save the love of her life. She stood there even after the doors closed. The midfielder could feel herself losing it. Her body started shaking and the tears finally came.

Lauren could see that her friend was struggling Just after she wrapped her arms around her, the smaller midfielder collapsed in a heap. Lauren held the woman as she lost it. 

"Shh, shh. Everything id going to be okay." Lauren tried to comfort. "Alex is strong, she is going to make it through this."

After a few minutes, Lauren moved Tobin over to a chair. She continued to hold the midfielder while their other teammates joined them. 

Once Tobin had calmed down a little Lauren noticed that the midfielder had blood on her hands from hold Alex.  
"Hey Tobs, come with me and we will get you cleaned up." Tobin stood to follow Lauren, who turned before heading to the bathroom, "Becky why don't you call coach and let him know what's going on. Rachel, get Cindy on the phone, she should probably get down here."

When the two midfielders returned to the waiting area they sat down. The others filled them in that Cindy was on her way as well as the Kansas City coach. Then they all waited for any news on Alex.

About an hour later both coaches has arrived and there was till no news on Alex. Lauren continued to hold the smaller midfielder as they sat in silence. Tobin just stared of into space, her mind not really there, but on Alex. All she could think about was her memories with the forward. She couldn't lose her, she loved her too much and had so much left to do with Alex. They hadn't even gotten to their wedding yet. All Tobin wanted was to see Alex walking down the aisle towards her so they could become a family. Alex was going to make it so beautiful and unforgettable, 

"The family of Alex Morgan?" The nurse asked as she looked around the room. Tobin came back to reality and cleared the thoughts from her head as she shot out of the chair to meet the nurse. 

"They are finishing up on Ms. Morgan now. She suffered some pretty severe traumas." The nurse began. In that moment Tobin was happy to still have Lauren holding her because she thought she might pass out at the thought of Alex in such pain. "She has a broken wrist and a pretty deep laceration on her left arm and some other cuts and bruises. The most concerning injury we found was a bleed in Ms Morgan's abdomen. During surgery we found a small tear on her spleen"

"What does that mean?" Tobin cut in. 

"Well we found it and stopped the bleed before too much blood had gone into her abdomen." she explain. "Now we just need to monitor her and let her rest. Her body is pretty badly beat up and it needs lots of time to recover. We will keep her in the icu overnight and then see if we can mover her tomorrow."

"Can we please go see her?" Tobin pleaded. 

They all followed the nurse to the ice. Everyone decided that Tobin and Lauren would go see Alex while the others stayed outside to discuss what they would do about the game and the media. 

Inside the room, Tobin stopped in her tracks at the sight of her fiancé. She could barley see any of the forward's skin. There was a cast on her right arm and a large bandage o her left. She had butterfly stitches over her eye and an oxygen mask on her face. Alex almost looked peaceful, asleep in bed. 

Lauren nudged the other woman to go to Alex. Tobin did so and went beside the forward. She gently took the limp hand in her own and placed a soft kiss on her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Tobin is standing at the front of the crowd waiting. She stands there waiting for the love of her life. She is surrounded by all her friends, family, and teammates, all the people most important to her. As her fiancé comes around the corner and down the aisle, Tobin Tobin can't help but let a beaming smile come across her face. 

Alex is finally almost to Tobin. The midfielder reaches out in excitement to meet her. Just as their fingers touch, the forward's are gone. Alex's hand is no longer one with Tobin's. Alex is on the ground. Tobin runs to her praying she is okay. As Tobin calls out to her, there is no response. 

"Alex! Alex!" Tobin yells. She can't lose her, not again.

-

 

Her eyes shoot open at the continuous sound of beeping machines. Her hand is holding something. She sees the hand she thought she had just lost. Alex is still there with her and Tobin is back sitting in a hospital room with her battered fiancé. 

"Is everything alright Tobin?" Lauren walked into the room with coffee in her hand.

Tobin hadn't realized that she was still trying to catch her breath from the dream. "Yeah it was just a bad dream. How long was I out?"

"You've been asleep for a few hours. Nothing has changed with Alex so we let you get some sleep.: Lauren explained. "The other girls went home to get some rest so it's just you and me and Cindy is outside with a few of your staff."

Tobin nodded as Lauren set down a coffee beside her. She just continued to hold Alex's hand, tracing circles around her knuckles. 

Their silent thoughts were interrupted when a nurse entered the room. Tobin and Lauren stood back to let the nurse work on Alex. She changed the forward's iv bag and then began changing her bandages. The other women excused themselves to give her some privacy. A few minutes later the nurse came out to met them. 

"Alex's vitals are looking better than last night so we should be able to mover her out of icu when the doctor checks her." the nurse informed them. Tobin let out a silent breath of relief. "Now we will just monitor her for a few days to make sure her wounds are healing. She should wake up within the next few hours."

Tobin headed back into Alex's room followed closely by Cindy and Lauren. "Tobin I'm sorry, but we need to figure out what you want to do about the game." Cindy said. 

"I can't make a decision until Alex wakes up and I know she's alright." The midfielder replied. Then she turned to her friend, "Cheney you should go and get some rest. You need to play today."

"Oh Toby, don't think you can get rid of me that easily." Lauren joked. "I will be playing in the game tonight, but I am staying to make sure my friends are okay. And you should be out there with me. Alex is going to wake up soon and tell you to play. I know it."

Tobin smiled and nodded in thanks to her friend. "Okay. What are we going to do about the media though? Obviously Alex won't even be at the game tonight and I don't think I want people to know what happened, considering we don't even know. So what are we going to say?"

"Well Alex was actually sick last night." Lauren chimed in. "So why don't we just say Alex is sick? I mean everyone knows Alex wouldn't just miss a game because she was sick, but you can say she came in and tried to go but the staff didn't want to push her. That way people have no reason to think she should be there."

Before anyone could respond to Lauren's idea there was a rustling in the bed as Alex was starting to wake up. Tobin took the forward's hand and waiting for her to open her eyes. 

Upon opening her eyes, Tobin immediately noticed a changed in her fiancé's look. She tried to push the thought to the back of her mind for now because she was happy to see Alex awake. "Hey Lex! How are you feeling?" Tobin asked trying to contain herself.

"Tobin…" Alex struggled. She felt so tired and her body was throbbing. Her veins flowed with fear and all she wanted to was cry. "Tobin."

Tobin could see Alex was struggling. "Shh don't worry I'm here. Just rest while I go get he doctor." Before Tobin could move from the the forward's side, Alex quickly grabbed the midfielder's arm with a painful grimace. 

"No stay, please." Alex trembled. Tobin could tell that Alex needed her to be with her. She stood form the chair and sat beside Alex on the bed. The midfielder wrapped her arms around the forward and brought her close. 

After a while Tobin laid Alex back down to the bed. She tucked a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear and wiped the stray tear from her cheek. "Everything is going to be okay Lex. I am here and I love you so much."

Just then Cindy came back into the room with the doctor. He asked Alex how she was feeling. The forward told him that she was just really sore and tired, but her arm was hurting her a lot. The doctor order something for Alex's pain and check her vitals. Then he revealed that they were going to move her out of the icu. 

Before the doctor left Alex managed to choke out, "When can I go home?"

The doctor came over to the forward's side and explained, "You just had a major surgery and we need to make sure your spleen starts to heal so it doesn't bleed again. Not to mention your other injuries." Alex looked on in disappointment. The doctor could see Alex's spirit drop. "Listen you've already progressed a lot. We are going to get you set up in a new room and the police will be in to talk to you. Then you will only be stuck here for a few days."

Once the doctor left the women were left with a few nurses preparing to move Alex. The entire time they were getting her ready and when they rolled her bed to the new room, Alex never let go of Tobin's hand. Once everything was settled everyone gave Tobin and Alex some alone time before the police arrived. 

"Alex can you tell me what happened last night?" Tobin asked, holding her hand gently. Alex's eyes stayed down dejectedly. She could't speak. She felt Tobin's strong hand on her chin, lifting her head so their eyes could meet, but Alex just looked away. "Lex just tell me what you remember."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt," A police officer was now standing in the doorway, "we need to take your statements now."

"Can't she have some time to rest." Tobin stood in protest. "She just woke up."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we need to know what happened last night. Don't you want us to catch the person who did this to your fiancé?" the officer asked. 

"Fine." Tobin sulked. "But I'm staying with her. She needs me here."

"No you're not, there is another officer outside. We need your statement as well." The officer said. Tobin was growing angrier and she was about to protest again. 

"Tobin," Alex quietly rasped. Tobin looked to Alex. The forward was trying to hold herself together. "Just go."

Tobin was shocked and hurt by the forward's words. She simply nodded and left the room. In the hallway, Tobin joined the officer and sat down to give him her statement. She answered all his questions and felt like she wasn't really helping. Then it hit her. She remembered passing the mysterious figure when she left the apartment. She answered the rest of the questions describing the man and the officer dismissed her. Tobin just stayed in the chair and waited for the other officer to come out of Alex's room, wondering how she could have missed the figure.

 -

In the forward's room, Alex was dreading any thought of what had happened the night before. The officer asked Alex to tell him what she had done last night. 

"Tobin and I came home from practice and laid around. We were going to meet some of our teammates for dinner later in the evening." She explained. "I fell asleep and when I woke up I felt terrible and had a fever. Tobin made me change and go to bed. She got me medicine and anything else I needed and she left for dinner."

"What happened after that?" The officer asked, giving the forward a chance to catch her breath. 

"I just tried to sleep. We have a big game today and it's important that we do well." She replied. The officer looked at her waiting for her to get back on track. "I remember trying to sleep and I thought I heard something. It was like a crash or something, but I didn't really think anything of it. I just assumed I was hearing things. Then a few minutes later there was a loud crash."

Next things started to come back to Alex's mind. She could see herself walking out into the living room as she explained it to the officer. She remembered hitting the figure and running to room. The officer urged her on as she stopped to think. 

"He came crashing through the door before I could call Tobin. I dropped the phone and tried to get to the other side of the bed for protection. Then I remember him flipping the mattress over and it came down on me." Alex hesitated. She was trying to recall what happened next. The officer asked her to continue. "He came at me. He was so angry, I was so scared."

"Ms Morgan, what happened when he was attacking you. After the mattress he came at you and hit you and then what?" He continued. 

"I don't know I blacked out." Alex said angerly. She was mad that she couldn't remember anything else. "I can't remember anything."

"It's alright." the officer said, seeing the forward getting visibly upset with herself. "Can you tell me if you remember anything else before you woke up here?" 

Alex thought back, remembering waking up and trying to call Tobin. "I couldn't move, everything hurt. I couldn't reach the phone soI pulled myself across the floor. All I had to do was hit send and I called Tobin. When she answered I couldn't even speak. She was calling out for me but I was so tired and everything was going dark again."

The officer could see that Alex was very upset. Her monitor was beeping at a faster rate and she brought her unbroken hand to her face in shame. "Alex I need you to calm down. We are going to find who did this and you are going to be okay." He waited for Alex to calm down some before he left her. 

- 

Tobin quickly stood when the officer came out of Alex's room. "How is she?" The officer motioned for her to wait. He met with the other officer and Alex's doctor. After a few minutes, the officer's left and the doctor came over to the waiting midfielder. 

"Ms Heath, your fiancé experienced a major trauma in her life and it is clear that she is struggling. She needs you with her whether she says so or not. You need to talk to her and encourage her to talk. She can't remember most of what happened last night." the man explained. "She's going to to need therapy to help her deal this and try to remember. The police said they will work the case and keep you informed on their progress. For now, you are free to go and be with Alex."

Tobin thanked the doctor, wondering what could have happened to Alex that was this bad. She went into the room, forgetting the hurt she had previously felt, and sat beside the forward. Tobin had no idea what to say to Alex. "Alex," Tobin spoke after a while. The younger woman didn't move. Tobin sat on the bed facing her and took her hand. "Alex I love you and I am here for you."

Alex turned her head to look at Tobin, tears in her eyes. She was scared, but she knew she was safe with the older woman. Tobin looked into the sad eyes and her heart broke. Tears came to her own eyes and she wrapped her arms around Alex. Finally feeling the comfort of having her fiancé, Alex lost it. Tobin held her as the forward's body shook with heavy tears, letting her own tears fall as well. 

After a while, they shifted so Tobin was laying beside Alex with her arm holding the forward close. Alex nestled her head into the midfielder, just wanting to her with her. "Tobin," Alex spoke quietly. Tobin was honestly surprised that Alex was speaking and she turned to her. "What's going to about the game?"

"Well we were going to say that you are sick and they sent you home so that you wouldn't push yourself." Tobin replied. "If that is okay with you."

"Yeah that's fine. Thanks for having a plan." Alex said. "So what time are you all leaving for the game?" 

"What do you mean?" Tobin asked with a confused look.

"Tobin you have to go to the game, all of you." Alex said in a firm voice. "I want you to play."

Tobin smiled at Alex's words. "Ok then. We still have a few hours until we need to go to the stadium. For now, I just want to lay her with you.." Alex attempted a smile and let her head rest on Tobin. She could feel herself getting groggy and sore, so she wanted to try to sleep. Before sleep found her, Tobin wondered if her fiancé would ever be the same. As the forward closed her eyes and her breathing got heavy, Tobin kissed her on the cheek and let her body find sleep while she held the woman she loved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting to deal with some problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update. I wrapped up the end of the chapter quickly so I could post.   
> Comments welcome and appreciated!

Her eyes were closed and her body was still, but the forward's mind was running wild. The pain in her arms was pulsing through her body and she felt sick, so sleep was not an option. She lay in the hospital bed, thankful for the woman who was holding her. Alex didn't want anyone else near her except for the sleeping midfielder.

Alex's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door slide open. She opened her eyes to find the curly haired midfielder. Lauren saw that she had woken Alex and immediately felt bad. 

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." she apologized. 

"Don't worry about it." Alex said in a tired voice. "I wasn't asleep anyways."

Lauren felt bad for the forward because of how tired she looked and sounded. She went over to Alex and sat down in the chair beside her. 

"How are you doing?"

Alex let out a deep sigh. She really appreciated Lauren's concern, but she didn't know how to talk to her. She wanted to, because she knew Lauren would be able to help, but she didn't have any words.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired. Thank you for asking." She tried to sound sincere. "So what time does Tobin have to go to the game."

Lauren knew Alex was just trying to change the subject, but she wanted the forward to know that it was okay for her to talk about it.

"Alex you know you can talk to me about anything." She reached out to touch Alex's fingers that stuck out of her cast. Before she actually touched her, Alex's hand jolted back and a look of fear and pain came in her face.   
"I'm sorry." Lauren could see that she had startled her. "It's okay."  
"No, no I'm fine." Alex was trying to convince herself and Lauren. "My arm just hurts a lot and I don't want anyone to touch it." 

"Okay let me wake up Tobs and then I will have someone get you something for the pain." Lauren stood and made her way over to the sleeping woman. She gently pasted her awake.   
"Tobin it's time to get up. We have to leave soon."

Tobin rubbed the sleep from her eyes and say up. Lauren left the room, leaving the couple alone. 

"Did you sleep at all Lex?" Tobin asked as she stood up and started to get ready.

"Uh it was fine."Alex lied. "You on the other hand were out like a light! It must have been a long night."

Tobin tried to Alex's comment as a joke. She must bot have realized how worried Tobin had been. Tobin could see Alex was just deflecting. "Yeah I slept a lot better knowing you were right beside me." She came over and sat down on the bed. "I'll be back in a few hours. If you need me I'll be back here in a heartbeat."

"Tobin I'll be fine." Alex explained. "You need to go kick butt. Win this game and then come back here and be with me."

With that Tobin wrapped her arms around Alex. "You are my world Lex." She left the forward with a kiss and just like that Alex was left alone with her thoughts. 

 

When the women and the coaches got to the stadium, Tobin and Lauren said their goodbyes and parted. Before Tobin went into the locker room, Cindy pulled her aside. "Tobin we do need to tell the team before the game." Tobin nodded in agreement. "Okay once everyone is here, I'lll come in and we can tell the whole team."

Tobin didn't respond, she just nodded and turned and went into the locker room. She quietly made her way over to her locker. The midfielder couldn't keep her eyes off her fiancé's empty locker. All she could think about was what Alex was doing. Tobin nonchalantly put her headphones on and got ready, focusing on keeping her thoughts on the game at hand. 

More and More of the team arrived and they began their usual pre game festivities. Although some of the girls did notice the star forward's absence, no one said anything. When Rachel arrived she got ready and went over to Tobin.

"Hey Tobs." Tobin took her headphones off, happy to have someone who knew what had happened. "How's she doing?"

"Well she is out of the icu and they are just watching her now." Tobin explained, keeping her voice low so no one would overhear. "She woke up this morning and we had to talk to the police. She blacked out so she doesn't really know what happened."

"Well I'm sure things will come back to her as she rests and gets better." The defender tried to sound positive. 

"Yeah I just feel terrible for her though." Tobin began. "I laid with her thins morning and she fell asleep on my shoulder so I let myself fall asleep. I was so tired so I just passed out, but I don't think Alex actually slept. And on top of that, she has this look of fear in her eyes every time I look at her and I don't know how to help her."

"Tobin I think she is just going to need time." Rachel said. Now it was almost time to go out to the field so Cindy and the staff came in. Rachel patted Tobin on the knee and returned to her locker. "All you can do is be there for her right now."

The coach stood in front of the team and began to speak. "Ladies today Alex will not be with us." A murmur of chatter began to spread around the room. "Last night Alex was attacked in her apartment. She is going to be okay. She's in the hospital now with a broken wrist, some lacerations, and she had some internal bleeding from her spleen. We aren't sure how long she will be out, but we will support her through her entire recovery."

The chatter continued as the women began to head to the field. Several players came over to Tobin offering their support. She thanked everyone then went to warm up. 

 

In the hospital, Alex felt trapped. She was tired but she couldn't sleep and she wanted to get up and move around, but her body ached and she wasn't allowed to get out of bed for a day or two. She was told to rest and give her injuries a chance to recover. Alex was left waiting until it was time to watch the game. She was happy when it was finally game time because she hoped that the nurses would leave her alone. 

 

On the field Tobin tried to stay focused on the game. Every once in a while she would miss Alex being next to her in warm-ups. As the team went back into the locker room the team could her a murmur about the absence of Alex. In the locker room the team came together. Sinc said a few words on the game and ended by saying that they needed to win for Alex. When they were in the tunnel, Tobin looked around and a smile came across her face. All the players had pink pre wrap on for Alex. In that moment Tobin was so thankful for the support that she and Alex had around them. 

Once the game started Tobin let everything go from her mind and just allowed the game to flow through her. The midfielder ended up playing a great game. Kansas City started the game with an early goal by Lauren, but then Tobin made a run down the sideline and assisted a goal by Sinc. The score was still tied late into the second half. Tobin made a streaking run through the middle and slotted the ball past Barnie, into the back of the net. 

The stadium erupted in loud cheers for Tobin. The midfielder let out a loud scream of excitement as she was mobbed by her teammates. Portland defender the remainder of the game and finished off the win. After the game, Tobin was ushered over to the media. She was nervous that she was going to be bombarded with questions about Alex. She let out a worried sigh and prepared herself. 

"Tobin where was Alex tonight?" A reporter asked.

Tobin explained that Alex had woken up with a fever and that she tried to come to play. She told the reporters that the staff sent Alex home because they didn't want to push her. 

Tobin answered the rest of the questions and then made a quick round of the stadium signing autographs. In the locker room, she changed and headed out to go back to the hospital. Outside Lauren met up with her.

"Hey good game Chen." Tobin said, embracing the other midfielder in a hug. "So when do ou guys have to leave?"

"Our flight leaves early tomorrow morning." Lauren replied. "Listen if it's okay with you I'd like to go back with you. I already told the team I would meet them at the airport."

Tobin made no objections and the women headed to the hospital. Truthfully Tobin was happy to have Lauren with her. 

 

After the game ended, Alex's mood seemed brighter. She was so excited that her team had won and Tobin had lead them. Now Alex laid in her bed and waited for Tobin to come back. Even if she didn't feel well and couldn't sleep, Alex just wanted to be with someone she loved. 

While Alex was waiting for Tobin to return, a nurse came and told her that she needed to change her bandages. The forward didn't really feel comfortable with it, but she knew it needed to be done. 

The nurse began by changing the gauss on the large cut on Alex's left forearm. She flinched a little from the slight pull on the tender cut. Alex was fine for the first one, but became a lot more uncomfortable with the changing of the second wound.   
"I'm sorry . but we need to lift your gown so we can take a look at your stomach." the nurse explained. 

Alex sat up and used her good hand to help lift the gown. As the nurse removed the bandage and cleaned the incision, Alex became overwhelmed with fear as she slipped into a trance. She felt overly exposed being in only her sports bra. The nurse could see the other woman was struggling by her reactions as well as the increased beeping on her heart monitor. 

The nurse quickly finished an looked at the forward. Alex looked like she wasn't there as she was lost in a flashback. The nurse lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. Upon being touched, Alex gave in to a violent tremor of fear after coming out of the flashback. 

"Alex are you alright?" The nurse asked, removing her hand from Alex's shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine." Alex deflected. She just wanted the nurse to leave now. She began pulling her gown back on in a fit, but the pain in her arms was too great. "Are we done here?"

The two midfielders arrived minutes later. Tobin approached the nurse to see how Alex was doing. The nurse tried to explain what had just happened.

"Ms Heath, I believe Alex is struggling a lot more than she is letting on." The nurse began. "She became extremely uncomfortable when we cleaned her wounds. She is hurting physically so we upped her pain meds, but she is suffering from from emotional and psychological trauma. She needs you in there with her now, and if I were you I'd look into setting her up with a therapist before she is discharged."

Tobin showed that she understood and ran in to be with her fiancé. The older woman could see that Alex had been crying and now she just stared blankly out the window. Tobin sat on the bed and took Alex's hand. After a few moments of Tobin rubbing her hand, Alex finally met Tobin's eyes. 

Tobin slowly got closer to Alex and then gently wrapped her arms around the forward's limp body. Alex felt relieved with Tobin holding her. She finally felt somewhat safe and she let her emotions run free. Tobin held the sobbing woman until her breath slowed and body calmed. 

"I heard you kind of had a rough afternoon." Tobin said, hoping to get the forward talking. The younger girl nodded in shame. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex knew she would eventually have to talk to someone, so it may as well be someone she was comfortable around. Using her less injured arm Alex sat up so she was even with Tobin. 

“I was just sitting here and the nurse started to clean my cuts. I was fine at first, but then when she touched my stomach,” Alex paused, recalling what happened earlier. “It was like I was back in the apartment. I don’t know what he did to me, but I went back to that place and I couldn’t get out.”

Tobin was excited that Alex had finally opened up about anything that happened. She felt bad because she really didn’t know what to say to Alex. All she could do was be there for her when she wanted to talk. 

“So Lauren is outside.” Tobin said after a few minutes with Alex. “It’s getting late, why don’t I go get us some all dinner.”

Tobin left and Lauren came in to be with Alex. They talked about what happened during the game. Alex made sure to rub it in the midfielder’s face that her team won. The older girl was happy to finally see the forward smiling as she threw out the jokes. 

“What are you two laughing about?” Tobin asked with her arms filled with food. 

“Oh I was just reminding Cheney about how you dominated Kansas City tonight.” Alex spoke through her laughter. “You did so good Tobs.”

Tobin handed out the food from the cafeteria. Alex only wanted the yogurt and banana that Tobin had brought. The midfielders grabbed their sandwiches and salads and began to eat. 

Alex sat quietly, facing a dilemma. Her right hand was covered in a large bulky cast and her left hand, which was her dominant hand anyway, was bandaged too. She was ashamed to ask Tobin to to help her. Tobin witnessed the struggle and went to open the yogurt and cut up the banana and helped Alex eat her meal. 

When the women were all done eating they sat around and talked. Alex was tired, but didn’t want to sleep. Eventually, Tobin and Lauren made her settle down and they all tried to get some rest, 

The next morning, they all woke up early to say goodbye to Lauren. The curly haired midfielder was sure she made it clear that if they needed anything not to hesitate to call her. 

After Lauren left, Tobin and Alex were left alone for only a few minutes before the doctor came in to check on the forward’s progress. 

“Alex you are looking a lot better and progressing really well.” He explained. “Now that your vitals have improved enough I’d like to get you into surgery to fix your wrist.”

He put the forward’s x-ray up on the screen and explained the procedure. They all decided that doing it as soon as possible would be best. So Alex was scheduled to go into surgery later that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women start to see struggles, and hope to find a glimmer of light.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating. I've been experiencing some writer's block so and ideas would be appreciated.

“Tobin.” The midfielder heard a soft voice. “Tobin wake up.”

She opened her eyes to find Rachel in the seat beside her. “Hey Bue what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to come see how you guys were doing.” The defender informed. “And I figured you could use some company.”

Tobin was happy to have someone with her while she waited for Alex to get out of surgery. While the two women waited they talked about the plan for when the forward would be released from the hospital. 

“How long do they think she will be out?” Rachel asked. “Will she be back for any of the playoffs any we have camp in a couple of weeks too.”

“I know, I know.” Tobin exclaimed. “They said that we can probably go home tomorrow or the next day. Then it will be a few weeks before she can play and she’ll have to be in a cast or brace for a while on her wrist.”

The defender nodded in response and the two made causal conversation until Alex was out of surgery. A while later a nurse came and told them that the forward was out and that the procedure had gone well and she was resting now. 

When Alex woke up it was already dark outside, and she couldn’t believe she had been out for that long. Tobin was asleep in the recliner in the corner of the room. She was slightly surprised to see Rachel sitting in the chair beside her. 

“Hey, welcome back sleepy head.” The defender joked. Alex smiled at the remark. “Can I get you anything?”

“How about some coffee?” Alex said in a sarcastic tone, knowing she wouldn’t get any.

“Ehh, I don’t think caffeine would mix well with all the drugs you’re on.” Rachel replied. She stood and brought the forward a glass of water. Then the women sat and talked for a little while. 

The sleeping midfielder slowly became aware of her surroundings, but kept her eyes closed as she could hear the raspy voice of her fiancé. Tobin was relieved to hear Alex talking freely with someone and she didn’t want to interrupt them, so she stayed still and quiet.

Knowing Rachel knew a lot medically, Alex wanted to ask her some questions. “Rachel how long do you think it will be before I can play again?”

“Well Tobin said that they told her you can go home as early as tomorrow.” The defender gave the positive news first. “It’s going to be a few weeks before you can play again. You have to give yourself some time to heal. You can’t risk hurting your spleen again and-“ Rachel hesitated slightly.

“I can’t do this Rachel.” Alex breathed heavily, trying to control her emotions. “It’s only been two days and I can’t sit here any longer and dwell on what happen.”

The defender knew Alex wasn’t the type of person who could just sit around, but she also knew that the forward needed to deal with her situation. “Alex listen, you will recover in a few weeks physically, and we will be with you the whole time. But you have to deal with what happened to you. You need to talk to someone.”

The younger woman could feel tears coming to her eyes as she spoke. “I don’t want to talk about it Bue. I can’t remember, I have no idea what happened to me and I am not sure if I want to. What if I’m not strong enough and I hurt Tobin?”

Rachel slid beside the crying woman and put her arm around her for comfort. “Alex Morgan, Tobin loves you no matter what and she will always be here for you.” With that the defender held Alex until her tears subsided and she drifted into a fitful sleep. 

After that the midfielder tried to force herself to fall back asleep but all she could think about was that Alex thought she had to look strong for Tobin.

 

Later the next day, Alex’s doctor came to check on her and informed them that she was cleared to go home. Before they could leave Tobin had to go out and sign some papers while the nurses got Alex ready. 

The doctor came to talk to Tobin while she was in the hallway. “Ok Ms. Heath I want to go over the things that Alex needs when you leave.” Tobin grabbed something to write on so she wouldn’t forget anything. “These are her prescriptions for her pain. Over the next week or two her pain level should drop and she will probably stop taking them. The nurse will bring you a few changes of bandages. You need to keep them clean and covered until her appointment next week. At the follow-up we will put Alex in a hard cast and take her stitches out. Lastly, this is the name and number of a therapist that I think Alex needs to see.”

Tobin eagerly took the business card and put it with her notes. The doctor excused himself once she was finished. 

“You ready to go Lex?” Tobin asked when she went back into the room. The nurses had the forward dressed in some clothes that Rachel had brought back and she was sitting up with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. 

“You bet!” Alex replied excitedly. “Let’s get out of here.”

A wheelchair was brought in and Alex reluctantly sat in it so they could take her to the car. Alex would not allow anyone to help her as she stood to get in the passenger seat. Eventually, though, she had to let Tobin help her because both her arms hurt too much to pull herself up into the vehicle. They thanked the hospital staff and were on their way. 

“Uh Tobin, you just drove past the apartment.” Alex was confused why Tobin had missed their house. “Where are we going?”

“We are going to stay in another apartment until we can get ours cleaned up.” The midfielder explained. Really she didn’t want the forward to back in that place so soon. The apartment had been completely torn apart and she wasn’t sure if Alex could handle it. 

When they walked into the new apartment, Alex was taken aback by how bare it seemed. This place wasn’t a home for her, but she could see that Tobin was trying to make her comfortable so she made the best of it. They put their things away and got settled in. 

“Lex you look tired.” Tobin noted. “How about you get settled into bed and I’ll make you some soup.”

“No I want to take a shower first.” Alex said back in e nervous voice. It had been days since she felt clean.

“Okay, let’s go.” Tobin headed for the bathroom, not noticing Alex’s hesitation. 

“Tobs I can shower myself.” Alex just wanted to be alone. 

Tobin was trying to be helpful. “Alex I can help you.” Tobin pushed. “You can’t use your arm and you can barely use your other one and you need to take off your bandages.”

“No Tobin!” Alex yelled. “I can do it myself.”

Tobin was surprised at the younger woman’s outburst. She left the things that Alex would need on the bed and left. 

Alex quickly ripped off her clothes and her bandages, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. Once she was in the shower, Alex scrubbed her body mercilessly. The forward let the steam engulf her and hot water engulf her as she tried to feel clean. Eventually she succumbed to her emotions, letting the tears fall. 

It had been nearly an hour since Tobin left Alex to get cleaned and the midfielder was getting restless. She quietly opened the bedroom door and sat on the bed, but after hearing a noise she couldn’t make out. She moved towards the bathroom door. The older woman’s eyes widened at the realization that her fiancé was sobbing. After several minutes of hoping the crying would stop, Tobin opened the door. 

She was hit in the face with a cloud of steam. Tobin pulled the curtain back to find Alex on the floor with her knees curled tightly to her chest and tears streaming down her face. Tobin went to touch her, but pulled her hand back when the scalding water met her skin. She immediately went to turn off the water. 

“Lex what are you doing?” Tobin spoke sternly, grabbing a towel and putting it over the crying woman’s shoulders. Alex didn’t respond so Tobin proceeded to put her arm beneath Alex and lifted her up to carry her to the bed. 

Tobin removed the cover from Alex’s cast, then used another towel to help dry her off. Alex just sat there, but at Tobin’s touch she straighten up and came back to reality, shooing Tobin away so she could dress herself. After that Alex laid down on the bed and quickly fell asleep. The midfielder saw her and smiled, joining the forward in getting some rest. 

 

It had been three days since Alex came home from the hospital and she was indeed struggling. She had refused to call the therapist that Tobin was insisting she see. Tobin was gone at practice for the first time since the accident and Alex was happy for the alone time. She needed time to gather her thoughts and get past everything. Alex wanted to talk to Tobin, but every time she tried to start to talk, she lost her words. The forward picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number. 

Meanwhile, at the Thorns soccer fields, Tobin was trying to let her steam off on the field. She could see Alex was having hard time and she wanted to be there for her, but she felt a disconnect. She knew she couldn’t push her fiancé, but she didn’t know how to get Alex to she she was there. Tobin was tired, taking care of Alex was taking its toll on her, but she was happy to be back on the pitch. 

“Tobin can I see you for a minute?” Cindy called Tobin to her office after practice. “Tobin is everything going alright? I couldn’t help but notice that you were distant at practice.”

“Yeah coach I’m fine.” Tobin said. “Just tired ya know. Trying to get Alex settled down.”

“Have you gotten her to talk to anyone?” the coach asked. 

“She won’t coach.” Tobin brought her hands to her face as she sighed. “I’m working on it though.”

Tobin stood and headed towards the door. “Tobin, if you need anything we are here.” Tobin smiled in response. “And Tobin, get some rest. We need you sharp.”

“Thanks Cindy.” Before Tobin closed the door she turned to ask one last thing. “Can I bring Alex to practice tomorrow? I think it’d be good for her to be out with people she knew.” Cindy just nodded in response. With that Tobin got changed and headed home. 

When Tobin got home she quietly opened the door in case Alex was sleeping. She recognized something, a smell coming from the kitchen. She walked in and found Alex standing at the stove with her phone at her ear. 

“Hey Chen I’ve got to go.” Alex said upon seeing Tobin. “Thanks for everything, I’ll talk to you later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex finally understand each other and they will be together forever.

That night Alex had had one of her better nights after she had called Lauren asking for some help. Alex was struggling and had to talk to someone to get help. The first person she thought of was Lauren. When she called, the midfielder answered after only the second ring. “Alex what’s up!”

There was no answer on the other end. Alex heard Lauren ask how she was, but could’t answer. Tears began to come to her eyes. She backed up to the wall and slid down, bringing her knees to her chest. her hands were now shaking, trying to hold back her emotions. “Alex are you, is everything alright?”

“Lauren, I-“ Alex whispered, “-I can’t.”

“Alex where are you right now?” the older woman was getting worried about Alex and what she might do. “Listen tell me where you are and I am going to call Tobin to come for you.”

“No!” Alex shouted out, tears silently streaming down her face. “No please don’t call her.”

“Okay talk to me then.”

“Chen’ I can’t do this anymore”

“What can’t you do.” Lauren asked

“I can’t handle this anymore. I am just hurting Tobin and pushing her away.” Alex replied. She felt like her world was crashing down and she didn’t know how to stop it. She felt she couldn’t talk to anyone, no on understood her.

“Alex Morgan, take a deep breath.” the forward did as she was told and it helped calm her down. “Now you listen to me, Tobin Heath is your fiancé and the love of your life and you are the love of hers. She is madly in love with you, and nothing you do will make her love you any less. She is there to do anything she can for you. And I am here for you too, and so are your teammates.”

Alex heard what Lauren was saying, but still couldn’t help but feel lost. “I feel like I have no one to talk to. When I try to talk to Tobin, nothing comes out. I can see that she wants to help but I can’t her in. I have no idea what really happened to me and I don’t want to hurt her.”

Lauren knew that Tobin was having a hard time with Alex. She talked to the younger midfielder a lot and she often spoke about how she felt like Alex was shutting her out. She said she didn’t know how to help Alex make progress with what happened to her and she wouldn’t talk. “Lex I think you need to talk to Tobin about all of this. She will listen even if the words won’t come.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked, hoping she wasn’t.

“Yes Alex I am.” Lauren said assuredly. “I think that is exactly what you need to do. I think you need to do it today too. When Tobin gets home from practice tonight, you can sit down and talk to her.”

“Why is it you always know what to say?” Alex asked with a slight laugh. “And why can I talk to you so easily, but when I try to talk to the woman I love, not that I don’t love you Chen, I can’t the words to say anything.”

“Well it’s good to see you haven’t lost your sense of humor.” the midfielder answered, happy to finally have Alex talking about something good. “If you need anything when you try to talk to her, you can call me and I’ll be here for you through the whole thing.”

Alex greatly appreciated that Lauren was so willing to help. They stayed on the phone talking for a while. The forward decided she wanted to make something for dinner for them. It had been a long time since she had actually cooked in the kitchen and she wanted to do something special for Tobin. With the limited mobility in her arms she decided just to stick with chili because all she had to was stir it all together. Lauren stayed on the phone while Alex out the meal together, unlit she heard Tobin walk in the back door.

_“Hey Chen I’ve got to go.” Alex said upon seeing Tobin. “Thanks for everything, I’ll talk to you later.”_

  
  


 

When Tobin came in and saw that Alex had made dinner and was actually doing it for Tobin, she was shocked. She put her stuff down and returned to the kitchen and sat at the counter across form Alex. “It smells great in here Lex. When is dinner?”

Alex began dishing the chili into bowls. “It’s ready now. Here you go.” handing it to Tobin.

“How was practice today?” Alex asked, hoping to start the conversation off lightly.

“It was good” the midfielder replied. “We worked on some formation stuff and shooting. So I uh, talked to Cindy today and she said it’d be okay if you came with me to practice tomorrow to see the girls.”

“Yeah definitely!” Alex replied enthusiastically. “I’d like that a lot, thanks."

The women continued to eat their dinner, with the occasional awkward comments between them. Neither really knew exactly what to say or if they should talk seriously or just about stuff. When they finished eating Alex took the dishes and put them in the sink to clean them up, but Tobin interrupted her. “Hey wait, I’ll clean up.”

“No I can do it.” Alex said back to her.

Tobin stood from her seat and went into the kitchen. “Alex you made dinner, and it was wonderful by the way, but let me clean it all up and why don’t you start a movie or something.”

“Tobin I can do it.” Alex didn’t really know what was so important to her about the dishes, but for some reason she couldn’t let Tobin do it. In truth she probable should have let her because her arms were already hurting from making dinner. “Just let me do it!” she yelled out in frustration.

Tobin was sick of fighting and didn’t want to upset the forward any further. “Fine Alex you can do it. If you need me I’ll be in the living room.” When she went into the other room she immediately felt bad for her little snap at Alex. In the kitchen Alex tried to hold in her emotions. She stood with her head slumped for a moment, then told herself to keep trying and she began to wash the dishes.

A while later Alex went in to the living room to find Tobin dozing on the couch. When Tobin felt the couch dip she opened her eyes seeing Alex on the other end. "You can sit by me if you want." She hoped Alex would come be close to her.

Alex hesitantly scooted down and was within inches of Tobin. She didn't know how close she was comfortable getting. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

The midfielder was baffled that thought she needed to apologize for anything. If anything Tobin felt she was the one should be apologizing. "Don't be sorry. It was me. I'm sorry for pushing so hard.” Tobin wanted to hold Alex’s hand, but wasn’t sure if she’d be okay with it. “Lex, can I hold your hand?”

“Yes.” she replied immediately. The forward longed to be close to Tobin again. She held herself steady as Tobin’s hand got closer to her own.

When their hands met, something happened. For the first time Alex relief and comfort she hadn’t felt since before the attack. Tobin felt a new and refreshed connection with Alex. Then she noticed shaking. “Alex your hand is shaking.”

“They are just tired from dinner.”

Tobin brought Alex’s hands to her lips and laid kisses on each knuckle. She could feel the forward’s hands relax with each kiss. For Alex, each kiss brought her closer to Tobin. Emotion hit her as she realized how much Tobin truly loved her and that she would be there for her forever. Tears began to come and she leaned into her fiancé.

The older woman didn’t know what was wrong, but she held Alex close. Tears threatened her own eyes too. “Alex why are you crying?”

“Tobin I am so sorry.” Alex sobbed. “I am sorry for everything.”

“What are you sorry for?”Tobin had no idea what she was talking about.

“You have done so much for me since it happened.” Alex began. “I have only pushed you away. You are here for me every day and I haven’t appreciated you. I love you so much and I am sorry.”

Now Tobin had tears streaming down her face. She let go of Alex and knelt down in front of her, keeping their hands together. “Alex look at me.” She cupped the forward’s cheek with one hand, wiping away the tears with her thumb. “I love you with every fiber of my being and there is absolutely nothing that could make me love you less. I don’t care what you say to me, I will always love you. And I cannot wait to have you back on the field with me and more importantly I cannot to until the moment when I get see you walk down the aisle I get to marry you.”

Alex lunged forward into Tobin and wrapped arms around her. She had no intention of letting her go. Tobin put her arms around the younger girl and their bodies melted together they had so many times before. Eventually Tobin scooped Alex up in her arms and took her into their bedroom. She lay the crying woman down on the bed and laid beside her. The two of them fell asleep after a little while, their fingers intertwined. And it was the best nights sleep either of them had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I am going to continue this fic so let me know if you want it to keep going.   
> Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been super busy with school. Feedback is always appreciated

The next morning Alex woke up feeling refreshed. She had a new found hope and she knew things were only going to get better. She was excited that she was going to get to go to practice with Tobin today. Alex was looking forward to being with her teammates again and be on the soccer field again. She went into the kitchen and Tobin had already made her breakfast. She sat down and Tobin brought her a plate of cinnamon french toast and kissed her on the cheek. It was even cut up because Alex cut barley hold a fork with her injured arms. 

 

After they finished eating Alex went to take a shower while Tobin cleaned up. As they rode to the field, Tobin could sense the forward’s nerves. She intertwined their fingers until they had arrived. Then she slowly lead her inside to the locker room. Before they made it to the team, Cindy met them in the hallway. She asked to speak with Alex before she went inside. Tobin hesitated, but Alex gave her a look that it was alright. 

 

     “So how are things going Alex?” Cindy asked as the younger woman sat down in the seat on the other side of her desk. 

 

     “Better.” Alex answered assuredly. “Things are getting better, rough at first but better now I think.”

 

     “That’s good to hear.” Cindy said gladly. “I must say I was getting a little worried when I talked to Tobin the other day.”

 

When Alex heard that Cindy had been talking to Tobin about her she felt slightly betrayed, but she also knew that it was the coach’s job to help her players in any way that she could. “Um yeah Tobin and I talked and we are both on the same page now. And I am very happy to be back here with the team. I think that will help me get back.”

 

     “I was kind of shocked that Tobin asked for you to come back so early, but if you think that will help then I am all for it.” Cindy said. 

 

     “I am.” the forward but in. 

 

     “Okay good. There is one other thing I want to mention before I let you go with the girls.” Cindy began. “Tomorrow is a game day so there will be media here. Seeing as we only have two games left I’d assume there could be more than usual and we both know that they will all be very curious as to what happened and why you aren’t playing.” Alex looked at her hesitantly, forgetting that tomorrow was game day. She hadn’t even thought about the media. “Listen I am not saying you need to talk to them, nor do I think you should I just wanted to make you aware that they will be here.”

 

     “What are you gonna say to them when they ask about it?” Alex asked. “I don’t want people to know what happened.”

 

     “Then we won’t tell them anything.” the coach said calmly. “We are going to go about this however you want us to. If you'd like we can say it was a training accident and you will be back soon."

 

Alex was satisfied with that story even though she knew there would be questions and rumors. When she was done talking with the coach, the forward joined Tobin and the rest of her teammates in the locker room.

 

As she neared the room, she could see her fingers shaking. She was ecstatic to see her teammates, but she was also nervous about how they would treat her. Upon entering the room Alex was met by the many warm embraces and kind words of her friends. Eventually she made her way to Tobin, who took the forward's shaky hands in her own and left a trail of soft kisses over her knuckles. Alex got goosebumps at her fiance's touch.

 

The team began to make their way out to the field and Alex clung to Tobin’s hand. The midfielder could sense Alex’s nerves and pulled her aside before they exited the tunnel. “Alex if this gets too hard or even if you get tired, you should go back inside. You don’t have to prove anything to anyone.”

 

Alex pulled Tobin into a warm kiss. “Thank you Tobin, but I’ll be fine. Now get out there, you have a game to win tomorrow.” With that the older woman turned and jogged to the field and Alex wearily made her way out into a world where she knew she would be vulnerable. 

 

As she walked out of the tunnel, the warmth of the sun felt soothing on her frail skin. Alex made her way over to the huddle as the Cindy was giving instructions. When the team broke up she went to the side to stand by the coaches. Soon Sheila, the team trainer, made her way over to talk to Alex about her progress. 

 

Alex told her that she was actually starting to feel better. "I'm feeling less sore and I'm starting physical therapy tomorrow for my hand and wrist." Sheila was happy to hear that and lead her over to the sideline, where Alex could see the wondering looks of the media. She kept her eyes toward the ground and followed the trainer inside.

 

"Alex I need to look at incision on your abdomen." She said when they got in the training room. She could see the slight hesitation in the woman but she need to see it. "Can you lift your shirt up for me?" 

 

Alex did as she was asked and winced a little as her tshirt caught in the bandage and pulled on her tender skin. She laid down on the table and the trainer pulled off her bandage, revealing the incision.

They decided to leave it uncovered and she put some cream on it. Then the women headed back out to the field.

 

The team was doing some drills and as the balls would come near her Alex would go after them and hit them back. Halfway through the women began a shooting transition drill. Alex chose to go by the goal so she could shag the balls. 

 

After a while Alex could feel herself fading. She could feel sweat dripping down her back as the sun beat down on her and her body was getting weaker with every ball she went after. Some of the players were starting to notice their forward and focused on making their shots so she wouldn't have to chase them. Eventually Cindy came over and told her to take a break. 

 

"Alex I mean it." She spoke as Alex tried to refuse. "We need you healthy faster, not fighting exhaustion. You don't have to go over to the bench just take a seat in the shade over there."

 

Alex reluctantly agreed and sat against a nearby wall. She welcomed the cool shade and soon felt her eyes drooping. As she laid on the turf she moved her hands across the surface she longed to be on. Soon she was fast asleep. 

 

The team huddled up to end practice and Tobin looked around for the younger girl. Rachel nodded her head towards the corner of the field and Tobin smiled at the sight of the sleeping woman. When the huddle broke most if the team went for interviews and Tobin went to the corner. 

 

The midfielder knelt down beside her fiancé and gently brushed the hair off her face. "Lex it's time to wake up." The forward started to stir but she was still asleep. Tobin kissed her just enough to leave for wanting then she saw the deep blue eyes she had fallen in love with

 

Alex leaned up to kiss Tobin back and then allowed her to help her to her feet. As they made their way over to the team there were calls by the media to speak with Alex. She gripped Tobin's tightly and she could hear Cindy explaining that Alex had sustained an injury in training and she would be back as soon as next week. The younger woman nodded her thanks and they went inside. 

 

They headed home after Tobin was finished. The midfielder made a simple dinner and the two went to bed early as Tobin a had a game the next day and Alex was exhausted. Even though she was extremely tired, Alex had a difficult time sleeping that night. She couldn’t stop tossing and turning and woke up in cold sweats. When Alex slipped out of the bed, Tobin stirred awake. She walked into the living room to find Alex standing on the balcony. Tobin wrapped a blanket around her and asked what was up. 

 

Alex didn’t know why she felt this way, but she did know that she just wanted to be alone. “Nothing’s wrong Tobin. I just need some air.” Tobin didn’t leave. She continued to stand beside the taller forward. She got closer and was about to put her hand on Alex, when she pulled away. “Tobin don’t, please. I just need some time out here.”

 

     “Fine Alex, but don’t stay up too long. You have therapy in the morning.” the midfielder shot back, hurt that Alex wouldn’t confide in her. 

 

Tobin woke up to an empty bed, but found Alex sprawled out on the couch in the living room. She felt bad about the night before and wanted Alex to know they were okay. She made coffee and then woke up Alex to get ready to go. When Alex came out of the bathroom, she grabbed her coffee and they drove to the doctor’s office. Along the way, Alex finally spoke up. “Tobin I am really sorry about last night. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Tobin put her hand on Alex’s. “Don’t worry about it, Lex. I just want you to know that I am here for you whenever you need me. And I love you no matter what.”

 

Before they went into the office, Alex gave Tobin a quick peck on the cheek. “I love you too Tobs!” They made their way inside and waited for Alex to be called in. Tobin waited in the waiting room once Alex got called in. Inside, the forward sat on the table as she spoke with her new physical therapist, Stephanie. She was asked what was going on with each of her arms and Alex spoke softly. “I, I was attacked. I guess I was hit with a lamp and that’s how I got the gash on this arm.” she said point in to her left forearm. “And I don’t really know what how this happened, but my right wrist was broken in several places. They had to put a pin and screws in it.”

 

Alex tried to hide the trembling in her hands as she thought about that night and Stephanie jotted down her notes. When she had finished, she rolled her stool over to Alex and took her hands. “We are going to fix your wrist, and you will be back on the field and signing autographs in no time.” Alex nodded, happy at the confidence of her therapist. 

 

     "So here's the plan: I'll work on your left arm just to keep it from stiffening around the cut. Since you won't get the hard cast off your wrist until tomorrow we will work on some range of motion and strengthening in your whole arm and see how it feels in your fingers." She explained. "How does that sound?"

 

     "Whatever you think will get me back faster." Alex said with a smile. "Yeah let's do this." 

 

Outside Tobin had managed to doze off. The midfielder jumped at the sound of the door opening. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked over to the other women. She asked how things went and the therapist informed Tobin that they had work a lot on range of motion in Alex’s right arm and done some exercises in her fingers. Stephanie said that Alex might experience some soreness from the exercise and to make sure she took medicine. She told Alex she would see her in two days and Alex and Tobin thanked her and headed home. 

 

After a while at home, the two got ready to go to the field for the game against the Flash. As they were driving, Alex wondered how it would feel to be surrounded by thousands of people wondering why she wasn’t playing. She was worried that all the screaming girls would want pictures and autographs, but she couldn’t even hold a pen in her right hand. All of these things scared Alex. “Alex!” The forward jumped at the sound of her name. They had arrived at the stadium and Tobin was standing beside her. “You ready to go inside Lex?” Alex nodded and they went in and got ready. 

 

Alex walked through the tunnel towards the field. As she made her way out, she went right to the sideline ignoring the screams of the fans. As the game started Alex was happy the focus was on the game and not her. She sat on the bench keeping her eyes on Tobin. She watched as the midfielder ran up and down the sideline with grace and sent in crosses. She looked so beautiful on the field and Alex knew that nothing could keep them apart. 

 

After what seemed like forever the game ended. Portland had won behind two assists from Tobin. She immediately found Alex and wrapped her arms around her, but then she had to leave for an interview. Alex heard her nickname followed by a tap on the shoulder. She turned to find her striking partner. "Abby!"

 

The two shared an embrace. "How are you holding up?" Abby asked. Alex simply touched the cast on her wrist and replied that she was doing okay. The two forwards talked for a while. Abby was happy that Alex was letting her in, and Alex was excited to have someone besides Tobin and Lauren who she knew she could talk to. As they walked around the field, Abby started to go to the fans to sign, but Alex stayed back. "Abby I can't."

 

Abby walked over to the younger woman and gently took her hands. "Look even if you can't sign for them right now, they still want to be with you. Show that you're strong and you are going to fight to get back." With the little pep talk Alex and Abby interacted with fans until a lot of them had left. It was refreshing for the smaller forward and gave a boost of determination to return. 

 

It was another quiet night. They went out to dinner with the national team players and Sarah. Tobin particularly liked seeing Alex look like her normal self in public again. 

 

The next day, Alex and Tobin were in the doctor’s office looking at an x-ray of the forward’s wrist. The doctor pointed out the different breaks and explained what the small metal rod and three pins were doing for her wrist. The thing they knew, Alex’s arm was on the table with her other arm in  a death grip on Tobin’s, and there was a sharp blade coming at the cast. After a few quick movements, Alex was finally free from the cast on her right hand. The doctor examined her hand with care. “For just being a few weeks out of surgery I am really pleased with how your wrist looks. The swelling is pretty minimal and I am prescribing some anti-inflammatories for that. I think from here, you just need to start full therapy on this and we have a hard and soft cast for you to wear too.”

 

     “When can I play again?” the woman asked abruptly. She had been off the field field for weeks and just wanted to play the game she loved. 

 

     “Eager I see.” the doctor tried to lighten the mood. Alex nodded with persistence. “I think you still need at least a week. I want you to get that swelling down, but since your abdomen is healing nicely and you don’t have much pain, I will clear you to ride a bike.”

 

When they got in the car, Tobin could see that Alex was disappointed with the news, but she also knew that getting to do at least something would make the forward happy. Over the next couple of days the pair fell into another routine; they would wake up and Alex would go to therapy, then they would go to practice where Tobin would play and Alex tirelessly rode the bike. Tobin and Sheila would practically have to pull her off the machine after practice. Then they would go home and eat dinner, followed by Alex crashing from the days events. 

 

Even though she was tired, Alex had to admit she was seeing progress. The swelling had gone down a lot, and therapy was helping her wrist. She was getting stronger with every session, Alex was also frustrated that she still couldn’t hold anything in her hand. Stephanie continued to tell her that it would all come back in time with all the work she was doing on it. When Alex would get home, Tobin would rub down the forward’s sore muscles and they would talk about their day. Alex always ended up falling asleep in Tobin’s arms as she rubbed her. Tobin carried her to the bed and they would fall asleep together. 

 

At her next appointment, Alex was finally cleared to play. She was ecstatic! Not only was she excited to be back on the field with Tobin, but she also wanted to put her doubters to rest. At her first practice back, the staff only had her do running on the side and individual touches on the ball. She had an arm brace she had to wear for the remainder of the season, but it didn’t bother her. Alex’s biggest goal was to be ready to play for their next game which was three days away. 

 

As Alex was practicing, she was impressed with good. she felt. Getting to ride the bike had really helped her shape, and her touches were feeling natural. Even the staff was pleased with how she looked. After practice she wanted to stay and shoot, but Tobin wouldn’t let her. The next day Alex was allowed to play with the team, but had no contact. She loved being back with the girls in their drills. Although she was a little rusty, Alex did not look like like hadn’t touched a ball in weeks. Every so often she would connect with Tobin, and the results were beautiful. This made everyone even more excited have their star back. 

 

After a full practice the next day, Cindy pulled Alex to the side to tell her that she had been cleared to dress for the game. She was going to be in uniform, and have the chance to play. When she left the coach, se ran to find Tobin. Tobin turned just as Alex was leaping into her arms, saying that she got to dress tomorrow. The midfielder pulled her into a kiss. “I told you you’d get back Lex. I’m so happy for you.”

 

     “Thank you so much for believing in me Tobs.” Alex whispered, hugging Tobin. “I never could have done it without you.”

 

     “That’s what I’m here for.” Tobin replied. “you are the woman I love and I will always do whatever it takes to make you happy. I just can’t wait to see you on that field tomorrow.” Then they hugged again and eventually made their way home. 

 

Alex had butterflies in her stomach the whole morning. Before they left for the field, Tobin took Alex out onto their balcony. They sat down and Tobin took Alex’s had and looked into her blue eyes. “It’s been almost a month since the night I thought I’d lost you, Lex.” Tobin was fighting back tears. “You have had to overcome so many hardships, but today is your ultimate triumph. You are going to be back on the field, playing the game you love and I know you will be great..” Tobin let go of Alex’s hands and pulled out a long box and gave it to the forward. “I know you lost your necklace that night, and it was important to you because you wore it everywhere. I know this one isn’t the same, but I hope it can bring you some joy and security once again.”

 

Alex had been fighting to contain her own tears through Tobin’s who speech. She opened the box to find a beautifully simple necklace. It was a silver cross with A and T charms on either side. As she looked at the gift, tears rolled down her cheeks. Alex felt the strong hands of Tobin wipe them away, and she leaned her head into it. “Tobin, its beautiful. Thank you.” Alex lunged into her fiancé’s arms. “I love you so much.”

 

They sat there with Tobin’s arms wrapped tightly around Alex. Alex’s face was nuzzled in Tobin’s shoulder as she lost herself in the emotions. “I love you too Lex.” Tobin rubbed Alex’s back soothingly, and she allowed herself to succumb to the emotions as well. They broke down together, but it was all for the better.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to comeback and the playoffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left. Hope you like it.

 

As the team ran out of the tunnel for warm ups, Alex couldn’t help but feel empowered. Wearing the new necklace around her neck, Alex ran onto the field she had worked to return to. She felt strong ad light with the ball at her feet and she was excited to be back, even if she was only dressing. When the game began and she was so close to the action, Alex longed to be on the field. 

 

The forward's number was finally called towards the end of the game. The Thorns had a 3-0 victory pretty well sealed and Alex got fifteen minutes to prove she was ready to be back. As she got her assignments, Alex jumped up and down and readied herself to enter the game. When she ran onto the field, the woman’s heart jumped at the sound of the fans cheering on their star. 

 

During the first few minutes, Alex was just trying to find her rhythm. She made two runs but was stripped but he defender. Eventually she received a ball from the midfielder and made her run to the corner. The forward cut the ball away from the end line, but the defender took Alex’s legs with her. After the whistle was blown for the foul Tobin ran over to Alex to make sure she was okay. 

 

     “I’m good Tobs.” Alex assured her. Truthfully heart was racing at the thought that she could have gotten hurt, but she was actually okay. She went to stand up, but noticed that her shoe was untied. Alex tried to tie it but with her broken wrist and the brace she couldn’t. “Tobin can you help me?”

 

The midfielder knelt down and held Alex’s foot on her thy and tied the shoe. Once Alex was up, she gave it her all the rest of the game. She finished the game with several good runs. After the game, Tobin gave her fiancé a big congratulatory hug. Alex was all smiles as she walked around the field with her teammates. When it came time to sign autographs for the fans, Alex struggled. The striker could barely grip a pen let alone sign her name. Instead of signing she walked down the line and took pictures with every one of the fans. 

 

When the forward finally made her way into the locker room and sat down she was exhausted. Tobin came up from beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You did great out there today Lex." Then she proceeded to pick up each of Alex's feet and remove the cleats and guards. Next the midfielder took her finance's braced hand and slowly undid the tight brace. She could see Alex grit her teeth as the pressure released and she took the swollen hand and gently rubbed around the scars to loosen it up. 

 

     “Thank you baby. That feels really good.” Alex said in response to Tobin’s actions. Alex stood and started to take her jersey off. “Come on, let’s get out of here and go home.”

 

The two women spent their night curled up in each other’s arms. Alex fell asleep quickly and Tobin carried her to their bed. That night there was a thunderstorm and Tobin woke up at the sound of a loud clap of thunder and found the space beside her empty. She found Alex in the living room curled in a ball and wrapped in a blanket. The forward jumped when she felt Tobin sit beside her and pull her close. “What’s wrong Lex?”

 

     “It was just a nightmare. I’m fine.” Alex shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep and I’m not feeling great so I came out here so you could sleep.”

 

     “Do you want to talk about it?” Tobin asked. She could see that Alex had been affected by her dream. Tobin also knew that Alex had yet to really talk to anyone about what happened that night. “Alex I think maybe it would help if you went to see someone. You know to talk about it.” Alex shook her headed violently to say no. “Come one baby just try it one time, for me.” 

 

     “Ok Tobin.” Alex whispered as she could feel her eyes getting heavy. The two stayed there the rest of the night and Alex was able to get some rest with Tobin holding her. 

 

* * *

     “I’ll be right here when you get back.” the midfielder assured Alex as she wiped the hair from her face and gave her a kiss. Alex was about to go into her first session with a therapist her doctor had recommended. Once she was gone, Tobin sat in the waiting room hoping this would be the last step they would have to take in Alex’s recovery. 

 

Inside, Alex sat on the far end of the couch while the therapist, Dr. Paxton, was seated in her own chair and had a clipboard for her notes. The forward was nervous to be there and the doctor could see it as Alex starred at her fidgeting fingers. “Is it okay if we get started?” Alex nodded. “Okay well then can you tell me why you are here today?"

 

     "Because I was attacked in our apartment and they think I need to talk to someone about it." Alex said nonchalantly. "And I promised Tobin I'd go at least once."  

 

     "I see." Dr. Paxton said, writing things down. "And Tobin is your..."

 

     "Fiancé" the younger woman said immediately. "She proposed a couple of months ago. I don't really know when we are having the wedding since all this happened. Look what does she have to do with this, can we just get all this over with?”

 

Seeing Alex’s visible frustration, the doctor continued. “Okay so tell me what happened that night.” 

 

     "We were going to go out with some friends after practice that night, but I woke up with a fever. Tobin helped me into clean clothes and got me into bed then she left." Alex explained. "I woke up to a noise, but I thought I was just hearing things until I heard a louder noise. I went into the living room and there was a large figure. I ended up hitting him and running into the bedroom.”

 

The forward paused, collecting herself. Dr. Paxton took a moment to see how she was feeling. “What was going on inside as all of this was happening?”

 

     “I was so scared. I grabbed my phone to try to call Tobin. I heard him banging on the door and trying to get in.” Alex’s hands were shaking now and tears were threatening, but all she wanted to do was get it all out. “He broke through the door before I could call. Then…uh…the rest is blank from there.”

 

     “Alex is there anything else you can remember?” the therapist asked.

 

Alex had her eyes closed to try to recall every detail she possibly could. “Everything was dark when I woke up and it hurt so bad. There was glass all around me, but then I saw my phone. I tried to reach for it, but my hand…I couldn’t use it. I finally got it and called Tobin. She asked if I was okay and I couldn’t talk, all I said was help. I could hear here calling for me, but I guess I passed out again. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital.”

 

The women continued to talk for the rest of their session, Dr. Paxton asking questions and Alex continuing to answer. As the time passed. the forward was able to open up more and more. At the end of their first session the doctor asked Alex to lay out her goals for her future. “Alex where do you want to be at the end of all this?”

 

     “I want to get back on the field full time and put all of this behind me. I want to be confident in myself again and be my old self. I want to feel normal and use my hand again.” then she paused and a smile came across her face. “And I want to marry Tobin and live happily with her forever.”

 

     “Well you are certainly motivated and I think that all of those goals are attainable.” the older woman said. “I am glad you came in today and I think we should continue to do these sessions. I believe they will really help you to get back to where you want to be.”

 

Alex nodded. She had to admit the session had gone better than she thought it would. They agreed to meet again and Dr. Paxton stood to lead her client out. Before they left she went to shake Alex’s hand. Alex hesitancy put her hand out to meet the other woman’s. The therapist noted the hesitation and how Alex barley touched her hand with her own braced hand. “I want to do this every day before we start and when we end so that you will get more comfortable and return to your normal habits. Would it be okay with you to take the brace off and show me your hand?” 

 

The forward shrugged her shoulders and slowly undid the brace that hid her hand. Once it was off, Alex held out her arm and revealed the wrist that contained a scar that ran from the inside of her thumb to her wrist as well as one on the back of her hand from her knuckle down her hand. She grimaced at the sight of her injured limb and immediately put slid the brace back on once the doctor had seen it. “Thank you for trusting me Alex. I’ll see you next week.”

 

* * *

They drove back to the apartment in silence, Alex pondering the things she had talked about and Tobin letting her have her space. The evening was quiet and Alex went to bed early. Tobin was worried about the younger woman, she seemed to be in a trace since she left the therapist’s office. Alex laid in the bed starring at the ceiling. She couldn’t sleep, all she could do was think about the events that had gone on that night. All she wanted was to remember or do something that would let mer move on. 

 

Eventually she fell into a restless sleep, but her thoughts never left her head. In the middle of the night Tobin was woken by thrashing and whimpers form the other side of the bed. She could hear Alex telling someone to stop and to leave her alone. “Lex wake up baby.” but the forward continued to struggle. Tobin shook her awake. “Alex!” Here eyes shot open and were filled with fear. She was panting for breath and started to panic. Tobin lifted her into her to try to calm her down. “It’s okay baby it was just a dream. Everything is fine, I’m here.”

 

Alex nuzzled her head into the older woman and allowed her emotions to overtake her. After a few minutes Alex spoke, "I could see it all happening again. It was so real."

 

"It's okay Lex. It's over now and nothing else can happen to you." Tobin assured her, rubbing comforting circles on her back. Alex eventually feel back asleep in Tobin’s arms and the midfielder held her until she too fell asleep. 

 

They had to get up early the next morning because Alex had physical therapy and then they had practice. After a hard therapy session they drove to practice. The team worked hard in preparations for their first playoff game and they wanted to come out strong to try to repeat the championship they had won the year before. They were set to play at home against Western New York in two days and the focus was at an all time high. 

 

Before they left, Cindy called Alex into her office and told her that she still wanted to keep her as a sub for the semifinal. The coach said that she didn’t want to pouch her striker and still wanted the energy she brought off the bench. Alex was visibly upset as she left the office and joined Tobin in walking to the car. “I’m not starting Tobin. Cindy thinks I should still be a sub.”

 

     “I’m sure she is just trying to look out for you.” Tobin said. Truthfully she kind of agreed with the coach’s decision. “Besides she said you’d come in off the bench.”

 

Alex still wasn’t satisfied with the explanation and stared out the window until they got home. Alex went to their room to change into more comfortable clothes while Tobin was in the kitchen looking at some things on her phone. Then she remembered that Alex needed to take some medicine and ice her hand. She walked into the bedroom to find the forward curled in a ball on their bed. Tobin crawled up to her and whispered in her ear, “Hey Lex I need you to get up. We have to ice your hand and you have some medicine to take.” Alex rolled over with tired eyes. The midfielder could see that she was cradling her injured hand and looked like she was in a lot of pain. 

 

     “Ok whatever you say.” Alex replied, sitting up and moving toward the bucket of ice water Tobin had brought in. 

 

     “Here let me help you with that.” Tobin cut in to help her remove the brace. Once it was off the women could see that her wrist was pink and swollen from the hard day at therapy. Alex hissed with pain and her hand was shaking. “Oh my gosh Lex why didn’t you tell me it was this bad?”

 

     “It’s fine Tobin, just sore from working this morning.” Alex said as if nothing was wrong. “Let’s go ice.”

 

After icing for twenty minutes, Tobin took Alex’s hand and started to massage it. She stopped once the chill had left her fiancé’s skin and she could feel the muscles relax. Alex rested her head on Tobin’s arm and let a long breath that she had been holding in. “Thank you Tobin.”

 

     “Come on let’s go for a walk.” Tobin suggested, hoping it would make Alex feel better. She grabbed a blanket just in case and they walked around before heading to their favorite beach to clear their minds. They sat in silence for a long time, Alex nestled between the tan woman’s legs, watching the sun set. “Alex can we talk?”

 

     “About what Tobs?” she answered.

 

     “Since you went to that appointment yesterday you seem kind of distant and then you had that nightmare last night.” Tobin said. “I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

 

     “Things just came up in that session that I wasn’t expecting I guess. It was the first time I really talked about what happened you know.” the forward replied. “I’m okay though. And thank you for making me go because I think it will be good.” Alex left Tobin wanting with a deep and passionate kiss. 

 

     “I think we need to go home now” she smiled. They both got up and brushed the sand off and ran back home. 

 

The next day was a normal day and Alex focused on being more in touch with the things going on around her. After their pre game practice, the team all went out to an early dinner and then everyone retreated to their homes to prepare for the playoff match. When they went to bed Tobin told Alex she was going to be great no matter how long she got to play. They fell asleep with their bodies tangled together.

 

Game day brought plenty of excitement, but they were able to put their jitters aside and the Thorns defeated the Flash and were set to face Kansas City in the championship game. The two players spent the evening side by side through the celebrations. 

 

The team had one day of practice in Portland before they would fly to Kansas City. Tobin drove Alex to her therapist's office after practice and then went out to run an errand. Inside the striker and the doctor continued to talk about Alex's life and what happened. Dr. Paxton told her the dreams and feeling some disconnect was pretty normal and suggested that Alex continue to confide in Tobin and her friends. Before they parted, the doctor held out her hand for Alex. The younger woman met the request and reciprocated the action with a light handshake. 

 

At home Alex and Tobin spent the evening packing for the trip. Their flight wasn't until noon so they woke up and had some coffee and breakfast before going to the airport. 

 

     "Tobin it's time to wake up, we are here." Alex whispered in the sleeping midfielder's ear. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and then helped Alex get her bag from the overhead. 

 

They got to the hotel and unpacked. Alex was roomed with Sinc and Tobin was with Allie. The midfielder was glad to be with her other friend because she had something she wanted to talk to her about, but it could wait until they were settled in.

 

The team filled the next few days with rigorous training sessions for preparations. Alex continued to get her strength back and Tobin was ecstatic to have her back on the field with her. Now that the team was basically back to full strength they were all confident in their chances to win. 

 

The night before the game they went to team dinner. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the company and fun conversation before Alex excused herself to use the bathroom. She thought she heard something so she turned and accidentally bumped into a tall man. "Oh I am so sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to run into you." Alex jut looked on in fear as she had a flashback to that night. The woman turned and ran into the bathroom before she could say anything. 

 

After a while Tobin went to get Alex but found her hunched over the sink splashing water on her face. "Lex what's going on?"

 

     "It's just...I uh walked into a man and he startled me." She explained. "I went back there for a minute."

 

Tobin could see the fear in her fiancé and helped her clean up then lead her back to the team. There were a couple people ready to go back so they left. The older woman stayed with Alex until she fell asleep then went back to her room to go to sleep, where she was met by a curious teammate in Allie. "Is she okay? What was that all about?"

 

     "Oh nothing she just got a little scared." Tobin responded rubbing her eyes. Allie could see the frustration in her teammate and asked what was up. Tobin shrugged, "do you it's stupid to ask Alex to marry me again?" She got a questioning look. "I mean she lost her engagement ring that night and we haven't talked about the wedding at all since it happened. I just bought a new ring and I thought I could be nice to kind of make it all special again."

 

     "I think that'd be really sweet I you Tobs." Allie agreed. "I like the way you think, but when are you going to do it?" 

 

     "I was gonna to do it tonight but obviously that isn't happening." The smaller midfielder sighed. "Maybe tomorrow after the game, depending in what happens. Whatever! It will happen when it's supposed to happen. Goodnight Al."

 

Tobin woke up before many of her teammates the next morning so she decided to take her bible and coffee and go outside. She didn’t know how long she had been engrossed in the word before she felt familiar arms around her shoulders. “Morning Toby! How’d you sleep?” Alex sat beside her and their hands interlocked. 

 

"Like a baby." She joked. "How about you?"

 

"Good enough." The forward deflected. Tobin kissed Alex on the side of the head and the two sat together for a while before they went to get ready for their big game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end could bring something good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure how happy I am with this chapter, but here goes. It's just about over.

The air on the bus was filled with focus and determination as the team arrived at the field. Alex walked off the bus with her headphones on and a fierceness in her eyes. When they ran onto the field, excitement filled the air. Alex was so ready to be back on the field, and Tobin couldn’t wait to play with her fiancé again. 

 

Both teams were on the field warming up when Tobin ran to retrieve a stray ball and met up with Lauren. The two friends talked for a minute, Lauren asking how Alex was doing. Tobin told her that they had been through a lot, but she was doing better. They promised they would talk after the game and then parted ways because the game was about to start. 

 

As the game began the nerves left Alex’s body and she felt like her old self, confident on the ball and demanding attention. She made several dangerous runs in the first half, but none resulted in anything. At the start of the second half Tobin and Alex made eye contact and nodded in their understanding that they were going to work together. Kansas City came out strong in the opening minutes of the half. With some crafty moves by Erica Tymrak and a cross that found Lauren in the middle, the Blues went ahead 1-0. 

 

Halfway through the second half, Alex made a dangerous run down the field. She was chased down by the defense and was hit in a hard tackle that sent her flying. From the left side of the field, Tobin saw the forward hit the turf hard on her front. The worried midfielder ran to the scene, yelling at culprit of the tackle, Scott. Lauren came to her aid, putting the defensive mid away and going to her friends. Alex lay on the ground holding her wrist in agony. Lauren bent down and wiped the turf off her arms and moved away when Sheila came out. 

 

     “Alex let me see.” the injured player held out her arm, but insisted she was fine. After looking over the injury, the trainer said she was okay and lead her off the field. Tobin watched Alex walk to the sideline shaking out her arm. 

 

As the end of the game neared, tensions grew. Portland seemed to have more of the ball, but each attack was thwarted. After winning a ball in the middle, Cheney sent a ball wide and made a run. She received the ball again and scored the game winner. Kansas City celebrated after the final whistle blew and the Thorns were shocked. Alex was crouched to the ground, furious at herself that she hadn’t been able to convert her chances, but Tobin came up beside her and told her it wasn’t her fault. 

 

After a few moments trying to compose themselves, the two Thorns went to find their friend to congratulate her. Lauren left her team and embraced the other women. She told them how well they had played, especially Alex. The three of them talked for a while before Alex excused herself and went to the locker room. 

 

     “She did really well tonight.” the curly haired midfielder pointed out. “She’s looking a lot better.”

 

     “Yeah she is.” Tobin agreed. “You can tell she’s mad though. Alex needs to get her mind off it before she gets too worked up.”

 

     “Well there’s a shocker, Alex Morgan shouldering the load.” Lauren laughed. “What are you guys doing tonight?”

 

Tobin shook her head violently. “No Chen! You have to be with your team tonight and celebrate. You deserve it.”

 

     “Tobin I haven’t seen you since.., I want to be with my best friends. I’ll celebrate with my team right now and meet you guys later.”

 

     “Sounds good!” Tobin pulled Lauren in for another hug. “See you later.”

 

When Tobin got on the bus, she found Alex already in their seat staring out the window with her headphones on. The midfielder pulled the headphones off and took Alex’s face in her hand’s and kissed her deeply. “You played amazing today Lex.” Tears came to the forward’s eyes as her head rested on Tobin’s. “If you’re up for it, Cheney wants to out with us.” Alex smiled and nodded as they drove back to the hotel. 

 

Both women retreated to their rooms to shower and get ready. When Tobin got out of the bathroom, Allie was sprawled out on the bed watching tv. “Where are you off to Tobs?”

 

     “Alex and I are going to meet up with Cheney.” Tobin said, then remembered her conversation with the other midfielder and pulled something from her bag. “I’m gonna do it tonight, Al.”

 

The woman sat up excitedly asking to see the ring. When she saw the new ring Tobin had bought a smile came across her face. “Oh my this is beautiful.” Tobin nodded. “Where are you guys going? Would it be okay if some of us came over so we could see you do it?”

 

     “Yeah that’d be cool!” Tobin answered. “I’m not sure where we are going, but I’ll text you when I know.” Tobin finished getting dressed and headed out the door, making sure she had the ring with her. 

 

Lauren picked them up outside the hotel and they drove to place that Lauren had found since moving to Kansas City. When they got there they got a quiet table in the bar and Tobin sent a text to Allie to let her know where they were. The trio sat for a while, ordering drinks and hanging out. They caught up on the time that had passed since they had last seen each other, sharing in laughs. After a while Alex said she was going to the bathroom and kissed Tobin. 

 

Looking around to make sure the forward was out of ear shot Tobin leaned forward and pulled the box from her pocket. “Lauren, I’m going to ask Alex to marry me again.” She opened the box and the curly haired woman gasped. 

 

     “Tobs! This is wonderful!” Lauren gleamed. “Please tell me you’re going to do it tonight?”

 

     “Yeah I am! Some of the girls are going to come over so I’m going to wait till they get here.” Tobin replied. “I just wanted to give you a heads up.”

 

When Alex got back from the bathroom the band had started playing. “Come guys let’s dance!” The other two women followed her and they all danced to the upbeat music. Eventually some of their teammates arrived and joined them on the dance floor. The party continued to a while and all the feelings of loss and het seemed to disappear and camaraderie and fun took their place. 

 

A slow song came on and some of the players left the floor to get a drink and sit down. Tobin and Alex found each other, wrapping their arms together, and dancing. The forward rested her head in the crook of Tobin’s neck. She thought about how wonderful everything was at this moment. She was surrounded by so many people she called her friends and she was wrapped in the arms of the woman she loved. The woman who had given her so much support through the last few months and whose love never wavered even when Alex pushed her away. In this moment all she cared about was the loving touch that Tobin left on her back as she rubbed gentle circles. “I love you Tobin Heath.”

 

Tobin knew this was this was the perfect moment, it was now or never. She moved her hand down to her pocket, fingering the box. “I love you too. That’s why I want to ask you something.” The midfielder took Alex’s hands, took a deep breath and began. “Look Lex, I know that I did this once already, but hey I figure you wouldn’t mind if I did it again.” Alex could feel her cheeks reddening as she knew what was coming. From where they were sitting, Lauren and the other women could tell that Tobin was about to make her move. Several of them pulled out their phones to capture the moment. 

     

     “That night nearly two months ago was by far one of the worst nights of my life.” she choked out. “So much was lost that night; we lost the safety of our home, you lost your comfort there. You lost the ability to do what you loved and feel normal. And you lost the ring that symbolized our engagement. I thought I lost you too. When they took you through those doors in the hospital I prayed to God that would not be the last time I saw you, or got to touch you.” 

 

Both women had tears coming to their eyes, but Tobin continued. “But you know what Al, you’re here now. You survived and you have overcome so much. Your strength has carried you so far and you have come back stronger. All of this has made me love you even more and that’s why I want to ask you again.”

 

At this Tobin knelt down and kept her hold on Alex’s hands. “Alex, I thought I lost you once and I never want to feel that lost again. You are the strongest woman I know and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There is nothing that could make me love you any less than I do at this moment. Whenever you are ready I want to marry you so that I never have to lose you again. So, Alex Morgan, will you marry me?”

 

Without hesitation the forward nodded her head and Tobin slid the ring onto her finger. Alex quickly took Tobin’s arms and pulled her up so they could share a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone around them was yelling and cheering. When they broke the kiss they were all smiles. They called their friends over and everyone hugged and laughed. 

 

     “You guys all knew about this?” Alex asked and everyone shook their heads. “you all suck!”

 

The party continued early into the morning, Alex never leaving the strong arms of her fiancé. When Tobin could see Alex’s eyes begin to droop see said it was time for them to go back to the hotel so she could put her to bed. Lauren stood to drive them back as they gave hugs and said goodbye to their friends. 

 

When they arrived at the hotel, Lauren gave each of them a hug and told them she’d see them before the wedding. They both went to Tobin’s room and laid down in the bed. The midfielder put one arm around the younger girl, pulling her close. Alex rested her chest on Tobin’s chest and intertwined their legs. “I love you so much.”

 

     “I love you too Lex.” Tobin said. “And I cannot wait to marry you.”

 

Tobin held the forward until her breaths evened out and then allowed herself to close her own eyes. As sleep began to come all she could think about was seeing Alex walking down the aisle towards her. And this time when she reached out for her, Alex wouldn’t fall. This time they would come together in love and be a family.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
